Ariana Snape
by ravenheart666
Summary: Harry is a girl who has been MIA for the past 17 thanks her parents keeping it a secret full summary inside. I don't know what rating yet so Im just putting it under t for now
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note:_

_Ok hello everyone I'm ravenheart666 and well since I don't have my actual story with me right now I thought I would just write the full summary that is in my head and won't go away no matter what I do so here it is……. Feel free to tell me what u think of the summary and if u would like me to actually post the story….. __This__ is my first attempt at posting a fanfic so be nice please._

_Full Summary:_

_Harry (Ariana) is a girl and i__s Snape's daughter__ After __James__ and lily were killed Ariana was found by a muggle who has been raising her as her own for the past 17 years not knowing that she has a witch that is very important and famous. Since only Sev's and Lily's close friends knew that Ariana is really a girl the search parties never were able to find her after they discovered she was missing. When she is finally found it __will__ be up to __Severus__ to teach his daughter about __everything__ that she has missed in school, how to be a boy and what happened to her. The __pairings__ will be HPDM, RWLL, HGPP, __BZTN, CG, RLSB, and hints of SSLE._

_ Now __because of the drastic change there will be some differences in the outcomes of each book and this is the list of differences.__ (tell me if I missed anything)_

_HP and SS_

_Harry won't start school w/ everyone due to that they can't find "Him"_

_ Ron and Hermione don't become friends_

_ Hermione lives after the Ogre attack but only cause the teachers go there just in time_

_Quirrel was caught still trying to stone out by Dumbledore so he was fired(voldemort floated/ran away) _

_No student __ever__ found out why __Quirrel__ was fired or what was on the 3__rd__ floor corridor _

_ Dumbledore still has the invisibility cloak_

_HH and CS_

_No one knows harry is a parselmouth_

_Ginny__ Dies down in the Chamber of secrets and joins moaning __Myrtle__ as a ghost in the abandoned girls bath room_

_the School was shut down until the teachers managed to kill the __Basilisk__ without Gildaroy __lockheart's__ help_

_Tom Riddle's Diary is still in the chamber unharmed_

_Dobby is still owned by the Malfoys _

_HP and PA _

_Serious never escaped Azkaban_

_Hermione__ is the only student who found out that Lupin is a werewolf_

_Buckbeak was __unfortunately__ killed _

_HP and GF_

_Voldemort uses a different spell to come back to a full __body_

_Cederic lives and wins the tr__iwizard tournament_

_Hermione__ becomes Viktor Krum__'s girlfriend_

_Lupin is still the teacher so no Mad eye moody impersonators_

_HP and OP _

_The order never really starts up again_

_Serious never dies cause he's still in Azkaban_

_Lupin is still teaching so no fucking evil umbridge_

_ no one knows about Grompy_

_Mr.__ Wesaley dies_

_Luscious__ never goes to Azkaban_

_no __Dumbledore's__ army_

_HP and H-BP_

_Lupin is __still__ teaching so __Snape__doesn't__ get the job and no knew potions teacher_

_no one is hurt by __Draco's__failed__ attempts to kill Dumbledore_

_no one finds out that nape is also called the Half-blood prince_

_Bill isn't scared for life by the werewolf_

_Dumbledore isn't killed_

_ everyone still, for the most part, trust Snape and Draco_

_There was a mass prison __break__ which Serious runs out with the rest due to the confusion and finds a place to hide __till__ he reaches Hogwarts and his friends_

_Voldemort __doesn't__ attack __Hogwarts_

_ Harry __doesn't__ learn about the prophecy_

_ Dumbledore __doesn't__ receive the curse mark on his hand_

_HP and DH _

_Well __since__ my story takes place in everyone 7__th__ year DH doesn't exist for the sake of my story_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note:_

_Hello sorry for the delay in the first update…… just as an __FYI I__ don't own the characters in the Harry Potter series only the wonderful JK Rolling has that wonderful title._

Chapter 1 finding her

On a miserable cloudy Monday evening a single owl flew into the great hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. The owl flies over to the staff table, drops the letter in its beak to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and then flies out of the school back to its owner. After Albus skimed over through the contents of the letter before he signaled the potions master Severous Snape to follow him. As the students watched 2 of their teachers leaving they all started whispering to each other trying to find out what was going on and what the letter was about.

When Severus and Albus reached the headmaster's office Albus turned around and with a twinkle in his eye said, "They found him!"

"Who?" Severus questioned as he sat in the chair in front of the headmasters desk.

"Harry Potter" was Albus' reply as he followed Snape in sitting down.

"I see now why are you telling me this information?"

"BecauseI'm going to have you go get him tonight."

"Thought so where is he?"

With a smile Dumbledore said "He has actually been living in Goddricks Hallow the whole time with a muggle woman who found him the night his parents died."

"Where am I taking him?"

"To your house."

"Why my house?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because that is where you're going to Tudor him in everything he has missed."

"I understand going and getting him but why am I teaching him what he missed? I still have a month let here to teach m actual students now."

"You can pick a substitute for the remaing month and because you are the best at catching someone upon what they have missed."

"Flattery won't help you convince me to do this… I bet he's just like his arrogant father."

"Well from what Lupin has seen he is more like his mother."

Snape sighed then rubbed his temples like he had a headache "dose it matter who I decide to have as my sub?"

"No… just as long as they can teach potions."

"I'm going to barrow you fireplace to make a fire call then." With that Snape walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some flew powder and very clearly said "Malfoy manor" within seconds a house elf's head appeared in the fire.

"Malfoy manor how may I be helping you sir?"

"Dolby I wish to speak to luscious."

"One moments please" Dolby's head disappeared and then 5 minutes later luscious'head appeared. "Severus to what do I owe the pleaser of you fire call?"

"I need you to come to Hogwarts and teach the last month of this year for me."

"Why?"

"Just some business"

"Alright give me just a few minutes to pack."

"See you when you get here." Snape said then walked back to his chair, Sat down then asked Dumbledore, "What do I have to teach him exactly?"

"Just what he missed from 1st through 6th year, his past and about the wizarding world that isn't covered by the school curriculum."

"How long do I have?"

"3 months naturally" At that moment luscious Malfoy gracefully emerged from the headmaster's fireplace with a suit case. "Hello luscious Severus will show you to his private rooms while he is way you may stay there…. See you tomorrow at breakfast."

With that said the before mentioned men walked out of the headmasters' office and headed down to the dungeons in silence. The students by then were all heading out to the great hall and towards their dorms so as the 2 men passed by whispers of "why is he here? why does he have a suitcase with him?" were asked by the students in confusion and worry. Once Severus reached his private quarters he said the password and then led Luscious inside. Once they were both securely in Severus locked and charmed the doors so no one could come in or hear what he had to say to one of his closes friends.

Thank you panther73110 for your review


End file.
